Date Night
by mrsreynolds
Summary: Harvey invites Mike over to his apartment to celebrate closing a deal. Much fluff and an interesting game of 20 questions are the result. One shot.


_So this just kind of came to me unbidden at work the other day and it amused me. Previously published on livejournal.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just borrowing them for my own amusement._

**Date Night**_  
><em>

Harvey Specter was nervous. Nervous made him uncomfortable, and uncomfortable made him tetchy.

"You're late," was how he greeted Mike when he opened the door to his apartment. "I said eight."

Mike glanced at his watch and threw Harvey an indignant look. "It's only five after," he protested, slinging his messenger bag onto a nearby couch. Hands in pockets, he watched in amusement as Harvey picked it up, brushed it off, and hung it away neatly in the hall closet. Mike counted six identical black wool coats before the closet door clicked shut. _Six?_

"So what are we working on, boss?" he asked, looking around in vain for an enormous pile of depositions, "and what's wrong with the office?"

Harvey smiled at him and gestured for him to sit. Mike was sure he looked a little bashful. He shook off this quite frankly rather disturbing thought and sank down into the frighteningly expensive looking couch with a sigh of satisfaction. Mike started to prop his feet on the coffee table, quickly thought better of it and placed his feet back on the carpet all in one move, causing Harvey to smirk to himself and Mike to pass his hand over his eyes in embarrassment.

"I didn't ask you here to work, Mike," said Harvey, taking a seat opposite him and smoothly crossing his legs. "You did some pretty good work on the Reynolds case, so I reckon you've earned a little celebration. You hungry?"

Mike nodded a little apprehensively. "Sure, I'm starving. What's on the menu?" _Please not squid, _his subconscious piped up, _that shit tastes like it's still alive._

Harvey was smirking again, and Mike wondered what he looked like when he wasn't being a total asshole. _Pretty good, _his mind offered up. Mike told his subconscious to go fuck itself.

_Nice, Mike. You kiss your __grandmother with that mouth?_

The doorbell chimed, bringing Mike back to reality. Harvey returned with a couple of flat, square boxes and a six pack of beers.

"Pizza, Mike. Cheese stuffed crust." Harvey smiled sardonically. "Prepare to have your mind blown. Again"

_I'd rather you blew my-_

Stop that. Now.

Mike and his subconscious were going to have words later.

Three slices of mind blowing pizza and as many beers later, Mike was starting to feel pretty relaxed. His skinny tie hung loosely around his neck and he was now rolling up his shirt sleeves to the elbow. A part of him was sure that Harvey was watching him do this intently, an unreadable expression on his face. But that was ridiculous. Why would he do that?

"Do you mind if I change out of this damn suit?" asked Harvey abruptly, getting to his feet.

"Sure," said Mike, helping himself to another slice of pizza. He eyed Harvey in amusement, "but I thought you loved your suits?"

Trying to ignore how attractive Mike looked with that mischievous smile playing on his lips, Harvey cocked an eyebrow at him. "Mike, the suit defines the job. Not me," he shot back, tugging at the knot of his tie. He started off in the direction of his bedroom, untucking his crisp, pale blue shirt as he went. Mike caught a glimpse of tanned, smooth skin as the shirt came free and he suddenly found his pizza hard to swallow. He let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes, reliving the events of the evening. It turned out that Harvey could be pretty good company when he wasn't riding Mike's ass over some late document or an inevitable difference of opinion.

_Oh come on, Mike, be honest. You love making him mad. Have you seen how dangerous his eyes get when you argue with him?_

Mike had. And it was true. He loved provoking his boss more than anything. They exchanged barbs almost like…

…_like a couple, Mike? Is that what you were thinking?_

Mike mentally gave his subconscious the finger and settled deeper into the couch.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, am I keeping you up?"

Mike sat up sharply, almost dropping the half eaten slice of pizza on Harvey's white wool carpet. Why did he always seem to have too many limbs around this man? Harvey was now dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans and a white t shirt which did very little to conceal his lean frame.

Suddenly, Mike was thirsty.

"You look…"

Mike trailed off, looking for a safe word. _Amazing? Edible? _

"…relaxed," he finished lamely. _Oh that's good. That's really good. Well done Mike. _

Harvey rolled his eyes. "No seriously Mike, enough of the compliments," he deadpanned, tossing a navy blue t shirt at him and flinging himself onto the other end of Mike's couch.

Mike inspected the t shirt in bemusement and Harvey gestured vaguely at his chest. "You got pizza all over it," he explained casually. "Didn't want you to ruin such a classy shirt.."

Mike mock laughed and held up the t shirt to read what was written on it.

"Harvard University. Cute"

Harvey shrugged. "Closest you'll get, kiddo"

Mike let his middle finger do the talking and then shucked off his tie. His fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt and he sensed the atmosphere change almost immediately. There was a stillness to the room, an anticipation, and Mike already knew that Harvey was watching him hungrily. His movements became more deliberate and when he finally met Harvey's gaze he almost stopped breathing. Jesus, the last time he saw that look was on a lion before it brought down a gazelle on the Discovery Channel.

Then Harvey abruptly broke the spell, sitting forward to help himself to another beer as if nothing had happened. Mike hastily pulled the t shirt on to cover his confusion and disappointment and got a noseful of Harvey's distinctive spicy scent. _Not helping, _supplied his trustysubconscious, _maybe you could ask him if you can keep it?_

"So Mike," said Harvey conversationally, "wanna play a game?" Mike's mind emptied. _Oh come on Mike, he did rescue you from a life of crime. Humour the guy a little._

Mike cleared his throat. "Well I guess I could let you win at scrabble if that's what you want."

Harvey laughed throatily and Mike had to suppress a whimper.

"No thanks Mike. Even if I won at scrabble I'd still be a loser. How about 20 questions?"

Mike was too nonplussed to speak and Harvey misinterpreted his silence.

"You know, where you ask questions and you can only answer yes or no?"

"Yes Harvey, thank you. I know how to play it. It's just that we're not 8 year olds."

"Oh don't worry, this will be different. It's the Pearson Hardman edition. Oh and Mike?" he smiled pleasantly, "sarcasm look so ugly on you"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of where this was headed. "Sure, whatever, okay. I'll go first"

Harvey actually rubbed his hands together and Mike wondered whether he should make a run for it while he still could.

Round one didn't last more than three questions (Am I male? _Yes_

Am I a douche? _Yes _Do I look like a rodent? _OK fine Harvey, it's Louis, you win._

Now it was Harvey's turn.

"Am I a man or a woman?" asked Mike.

"Come _on _Mike, you can't ask me that. It's yes or no, remember?"

"Sorry. Am I a woman?

"Yes."

"Am I beautiful?"

"Yes. How does that narrow it down, Mike? Have you _seen_ our staff?"

"Fine. Do I work for you?"

"No. You're really bad at this, you know."

"Am I your boss?"

Harvey shook his head with a serene smile. "You're so going to lose this round"

"Fuck you. Do I work as a paralegal?"

There was a definite flash in Harvey's eyes as he answered, "No, I'm not _Rachel._"

_Are you jealous of her? Oh my god, you are, aren't you? _Mike decided to raise the stakes a little.

"Have you slept with me?" he asked, maintaining eye contact.

Harvey stared at him for a long time before answering. "No."

"Do you _want_ to sleep with me?"

This time the silence was palpable. "Are we still playing?" asked Harvey eventually. He sounded almost nervous and Mike paused, enjoying the moment. "Mike? I'm kind of putting myself on the line here."

Mike had seen many sides to his new boss over the past few weeks, but vulnerability was definitely a new one. "It's okay Harvey," he smiled, grabbing a fistful of Harvey's t shirt to pull him close. Mike's hand reached up to cup Harvey's cheek and then he kissed him tenderly. Harvey breathed in sharply through his nose and planted his hand on the back of Mike's neck, effectively holding him in place. His thumb stroked Mike's earlobe and Mike responded by burying his hands in Harvey's neck hair. Soon their t shirts were tangled together in a heap on the carpet, and their pants followed.

"Don't you want to hang those up?" Mike murmured against Harvey's neck.

"I''ll buy you a new pair," grinned Harvey wolfishly. "Some that fit you properly. Maybe I'll buy you a vest to go with them." He manoeuvred Mike so that he was underneath him. "Now stop talking, will you? How am I supposed to kiss you when you're talking?"

And for the first time since Harvey had hired him, Mike Ross did exactly as he was told.


End file.
